


That's Amore

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine fanfiction, M/M, Songfic, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 songs for 14 Valentines</p><p>Day 2:<br/>"That's Amore" by Dean Martin</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Amore

It’s dinner time and they’re sitting at the table in their home.

_Their home._

They’ve been living together for two months now. The apartment is small, typical shoe box for two broken students – one bedroom, kitchen and bathroom. But it’s theirs and that’s more than enough. Three years of dating, and they finally don’t have to think about roommates or scheduling sex-dates. 

“Blaine, honey, please – swallow then talk.” Kurt says, fork full of pasta on the way to his mouth.

“Okay, but” Blaine stops to swallow his spaghetti, “there really is a love song about food, Kurt!”

“Uhuh, right.”

“Why don’t you believe me?! Okay, listen” he clears his throat and starts to sing  
_“When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie_  
_That’s amore”_

“Oh my God”

Blaine stands up from his chair and pretends to be serenading Kurt.

_“When the world seems to shine like you’ve had too much wine_  
_That’s amore_  
_Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling_  
_And you’ll sing “Vita bella”_

Kurt laughs so hard, he almost chokes on his pasta. Blaine takes him in his arms, twirls him around and continues.

_“Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay_  
_Like a gay tarantella”_

“You totally make it up, Blaine!” Kurt laughs “It’s not a real song!”  
“It is!

_“When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool_  
_That’s amore_  
_When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet_  
_You’re in love”_

They dance slowly, barely moving. Kurt still occasionally giggling, as Blaine keeps softly singing.

_“When you walk in a dream but you know you’re not_  
_Dreaming seniore_  
_Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli_  
_That’s amore”_

“You’re ridiculous, baby.” Kurt leans in and kisses his boyfriend, long and deep.

“But you love me” Blaine whispers into his mouth. 

“That, I do” he answers, closing the remaining distance between them. “I do love you.”

After long time of kissing, they break for air. Foreheads touching, lips inches apart, they share a smile.

 _“When the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie_  
_That’s amore (That’s amore)”_ Blaine ends, not singing anymore.

“Mmmm, I still don't think that's a real song.” 

"Then I have to convince you..." Blaine says, kissing Kurt's neck.

"How?" Kurt practically moans, giving Blaine more access to his skin.

Blaine just smiles, lifts Kurt in his arms and locks his legs on his waist.

"You'll see, mio amore."


End file.
